


i'm such a dumbass.

by siyeonists



Series: kathang-isip (tagalog) : (noun) fiction / imagination [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyeonists/pseuds/siyeonists
Summary: "If only you know how much I like you, Yoohyeon. If only I have the courage to tell you that. If, I'm such a dumbass."





	i'm such a dumbass.

It was 4am. Siyeon couldn't sleep at all, not because of the loud thumps of the bass coming from the boom speakers nor the taste of the vodka burning her throat for hours now. She couldn't sleep because of her not-so-sober thoughts. 

She's been up for almost 20 hours already and went to host this party being sleep deprived. When the clock striked 2 am, she went inside her room and brought bottles of alcoholic drinks, if she remembered correctly, there were vodka, tequila, cocktails and other beverages that she already chugged down alone. She sighed, not knowing how to fall asleep and just put the empty bottle on the ground before proceeding on laying down on her soft bed. 

Raising her arm up, she hides away from the luminance blinding her as she looked up the ceiling. She thumbs over her lip piercings, feeling the coldness of the metal before sucking them and biting them in. If only she knew. 

There was a loud knock sudden disturbing her and she hesitated before standing up and swinging it open. The door revealed her drunk friend, stomping the ground while drinking straight from a tall bottle of whatever, but Siyeon guessed that it might be the reason why she's stumbling in front of her. 

Yoohyeon pushed Siyeon on the side and walked her way inside the room. She found it difficult to take straight steps and crashed on the floor. She just groaned, and didn't even bother to stand up. She saw Siyeon closing her door, and twisting the lock before approaching her. 

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

Siyeon pulled her up and made her sit down on her bed before kneeling in front of her. She untied Yoohyeon's shoelaces and pulled them, finally taking them off. She put them on the side and watched as Yoohyeon's body landed on the soft mattress of her bed. 

"Ah, Siyeon, why did you leave the game earlier? You piece of shit, we were about to win." 

Yoohyeon mumbled in her breathe. Siyeon admitted that she almost didn't understand whatever Yoohyeon just spoke and when she did, she tried to push that away and ignore it. She didn't though as she felt Yoohyeon sitting up and began shaking her shoulders. She was receiving too much death glares from her, and eventually Yoohyeon pinched her cheeks, much stronger than she ever has before, maybe because she couldn't feel herself while she's too drunk. 

"Siyeon, I want to sleep. Can I sleep here?" 

Siyeon hummed before nodding her head. For the last time, she commanded Yoohyeon to lay down. After obeying her, she pulled her blanket and covered her drunk friend. The other just embraced it before moving to the side and closed her eyes. Siyeon scanned the very being of her before jumping on the same bed. She noticed that her friend was asleep now and she scooted closer, taking a look at how beautiful Yoohyeon is.

Her hair, although a little messy now due to the dance battle that went on earlier, is still perfect for Siyeon. Her finger brushed it away from her face and smiled as she saw Yoohyeon's soft cheeks. She slowly raised a finger and carefully poked it. Yoohyeon's eyebrows moved, causing Siyeon to panic but was relieved when the other didn't wake up. She sighed before opening her mouth to speak. 

"If only you know how much I like you, Yoohyeon. If only I have the courage to tell you that. If, I'm such a dumbass." 

She laid down on her side and turned away from Yoohyeon. Her back facing the other as she continued to think about how fast it changed from hating Yoohyeon to gradually falling for her. 

It was last summer when Yoohyeon cried about Minji, the woman she liked back then. Siyeon thought it was funny, so she laughed it off, making Yoohyeon to punch her in the face. Tears coming out of her eye sockets while tightening her fists, she screamed.

"It hurts, you coldhearted bitch. How could you just laugh at your friend like that?"

"But we were never friends? You just pulled me here and started crying. How am I supposed to react?"

"We're classmates!"

"But not friends, asshole." 

Siyeon stood up, patting herself and her pants. She started walking away when Yoohyeon decided to pick a stone and threw it at her way. Siyeon felt it on her back but she ignored it at the first time. Then Yoohyeon began throwing from stones to palm-sized rocks on her leather jacket and that's why she ran towards Yoohyeon and knocked her by pushing her on the ground. 

"You're such a pain in the ass. If you're that hurt then just fucking move on, don't drag others." 

Ever since that day, Yoohyeon began walking with her. They live close to each other and it wasn't difficult for them to meet across the street. Siyeon was annoyed at first but it grew on her. Weeks passed and she became the one who waits for Yoohyeon to step out of their house and walk with her to the university. Thinking about that now, Siyeon admitted that it'll be empty if Yoohyeon decides to walk alone or just tell her to leave her alone. She still is convincing herself that she just got used to it and no emotional feelings are involved.

\----

"Guess what, whore, I talked to Minji last night." 

Yoohyeon announced the next day. Siyeon woke up by the sound of her screaming. She sat up, still closing her eyes and Yoohyeon decided to push her. 

"What the f-" 

Siyeon halted as she saw Yoohyeon only wearing her bralette and short shorts. She looked down, avoiding her, or hiding her cheeks because she began blushing the moment she saw Yoohyeon's exposed skin. 

"What, it's not like you haven't seen a girl's skin before when you basically fucked lots." 

Yoohyeon blurted, but she was wrong. Siyeon never had sex with anyone, she made out with some but never went to the point of fucking them. But she didn't bother telling Yoohyeon that. She never tells her anything, even her feelings for her. 

"So, last night I talked to Minji, she said she thinks I'm hot and that we should date." 

Siyeon immediately looked up, scanning Yoohyeon's eyes, silently asking if she's lying but she didn't. She didn't say anything which confirmed that Minji really talked to her. 

"And you agreed? We been knew." 

Siyeon lied down and closed her eyes. She just felt her heart aching but she didn't show it. She covered her eyes with her arm, and just licked her piercing. 

"No, I didn't. The bitch is dating someone already." 

"Wow, I thought you're head over heels for her, that even if she's the biggest player in this city, you'll still try to get her. This is big news." 

Siyeon sounded sarcastic. And she knew. She knew that she sounded irritated too, but she didn't mind. If Yoohyeon asks, she'll just say that she's not a morning person. Yoohyeon would believe that of course because who is a morning person? None. 

She felt a shift on the bed, and realized Yoohyeon was leaning on her. She could smell her hair, a mixture of alcohol and vanilla is evident. She then felt Yoohyeon's touch as she pulled Siyeon's arm, taking it off her face. 

"That's not the big news." 

Yoohyeon spoke. She looked at the window and saw the sun shining now. It was warm, of course. She turned her gaze again upon Siyeon's eyes which are darting hers too. 

"The big news are... first, yes, you're such a dumbass. Second, an asshole. You know that." 

"What is this about? It's 10 in the morning, let me sleep for fuck's sake Yoohyeon." 

"I wanna elaborate. Let's start with being an asshole. You, Lee Siyeon, are such an asshole. Imagine keeping an important secret away from me. I didn't know you were feeling that way." 

"Feeling what?"

Yoohyeon sighed. She saw as Siyeon started fidgeting under the blanket. She patted her and smiled. The sunlight grazing upon her face, and she saw as the light added effects to her eyes, showing Siyeon's beautiful orbs. She gestured Siyeon to sit up but the other just ignored her and even covered her whole head with the blanket. 

"You're a dumbass, you didn't even double check if I was really asleep last night, idiot."

Siyeon took off the blanket, staring at Yoohyeon. She managed to look at her friend and saw her smiling at her. It was a beautiful smile, the one which kind of made her day already despite being 10 am only. 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"W-Well, because you like Minji. I could never be like her." 

Siyeon bit her piercing. Her hands were together, fidgeting as she let out those words. Yoohyeon saw it and she put her palm on them. She thumbed on Siyeon's skin and curve her lips up. 

"And who told me to forget about her? The same one who helped me get over her, right?" 

Yoohyeon helped her to sit up. She's now looking at Siyeon whose eyes are scanning her lips, waiting for the moment that will probably change everything. 

"It was you, Siyeon. I didn't know you're this dumb to fall in love with someone who punched and threw you piles of rock." 

"Maybe that's my early karma for laughing at you back then." 

Yoohyeon laughed as she remembers the memory. Siyeon shifted and she hesitated if she could scoot closer to Yoohyeon but only the latter did the work. She leaned closer, so close that both of them could feel their breathings together. 

"Want to whistle together? They said to put your lips together and-"

The nerdy Yoohyeon was stopped from talking when Siyeon immediately cupped her cheeks and pulled her. Siyeon felt her piercing being taken into care as she opened her mouth to give more access to Yoohyeon was obviously greedy as she sat on Siyeon's lap. Siyeon's back met the headboard. She further pulled Yoohyeon to her and grabbed her butt before deepening the kiss. 

"Mhm, I really love your piercing."

"And I really love you, Yoohyeon." 

Both of them stared at each other's eyes and smiled. Sunlight passing through the blinds, onto their faces. Yoohyeon cupped Siyeon's cheeks and gently pinched them. They were interrupted by knocks on the door. 

"Yoohyeon? I know you're there, you need to pay for the bottle of vodka you stole last night from me and Siyeon, your house is a mess. Don't be such a lazy ass and let's clean up." 

They heard Bora and laughed. Yoohyeon stood up, leaving Siyeon's lap and headed towards the door but Siyeon pulled her and kissed her nose before smiling and fixing her hair. 

"You're this cheesy?"

"Only for you, Yoohyeon."

**Author's Note:**

> \- a siyoo drabble, if you read that, thank you so much, hmu on my cc, https://curiouscat.me/siyeonists with prompts and ships, i love writing even if sometimes they suck, and in this case, if this one didn't suffice, i apologize. -


End file.
